pandemonium
by WatchFang
Summary: Perpindahan faksi, proses inisiasi, dan pemberontakan. Segala kacau-balau ini begitu membingungkan. Hingga gadis itu mempertanyakan alasan mengapa Peter melakukannya. Mengapa?/ Segala Pandemonium ini begitu membingungkan. Untuk Challenge #WBD2014


Gadis itu menatapnya. Dengan binar penasaran memancar dari sepasang matanya. Sebagai seorang Erudite, sulit mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang bercokol di dada. "Apa? Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

Sudut bibir Peter nyaris terangkat. Ya, dia memang sangat ingin tahu. Untuk ukuran mantan seorang Abnegation. "Tak sulit. Aku mewarnai serum pelumpuhnya dengan warna ungu, lalu menukarnya dengan serum kematian. Mengganti kabel yang seharusnya membaca detak jantungmu dengan yang rusak. Bagian dengan alat pantau jantung itu agak sulit, jadi aku harus meminta bantuan Eruuite dengan kendali jarak jauh dan sebangsanya—" jelas Peter. Melihat alisnya sedikit mengernyit, membuat Peter harus berhenti. Kebiasaan Erudite yang menerangkan dengan begitu detail selalu membuatnya lupa diri. "—kau tak akan mengerti walaupun kujelaskan."

"_Kenapa_ kau melakukannya?" tanyanya. "_Kau ingin aku mati_. Kau bahkan mau melakukannya sendiri! Kenapa berubah?"

Tersentak. Ini dia. Bukan hanya pertanyaan darinya. Pertanyaan inilah yang terus mengusik benaknya. Peter tak tahu itu. Peter mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, dan memandang sepasang mata bulat itu. Sepasang atensi yang perlahan menelusup ke dalam dadanya. Peter masih tak tahu itu apa. _Pikir_, benaknya memerintah. _Kau tak mau kehilangan harga dirimu di depan musuh bebuyutanmu dan pacarnya, bukan? Di hadapan dua orang kaku ini? _"Aku tak suka berutang. Oke? Pikiran bahwa aku berutang sesuatu kepadamu membuatku mual. Aku terbangun tengah malam dengan perasaan seolah ingin muntah. Berutang pada Orang Kaku? Itu konyol. Benar-benar konyol. Dan aku tak bisa begitu."

Sepasang mata itu kembali membesar. Perlahan, Peter meneguk ludah.

Itu benar. Dan memang itulah faktanya.

Namun, yang perlu diketahui adalah, Tris Prior bukanlah seorang Candor. Meskipun dia seorang Divergent.

Dalam hati, Peter menghembuskan napas perlahan.

.

.

_A Fic for World Book Day Challenge_

**pandemonium**

.

Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth

I take no profit from making this fic.

.

**A modified canon** based on Divergent and Insurgent

.

.

_Hei, Kaku_

_Satu yang perlu diketahui_

_Tak perlu fakta. Atau alasan untuk menerjemahkan segala kacau-balau ini_

_Satu cara_

_Lihatlah aku_

_Dan kau akan mengerti_

.

.

.

Upaca Pemilihan tak pernah terasa begitu mencekam bagi Peter. Barisan bangku-bangku yang tersusun dari warna baju yang berbeda dari kelima faksi. Faksi Amity memakai pakaian berwarna kuning, Abnegation—faksi kaku—memakai jubah kelabunya, dan Candor dengan hitam dan putihnya. Satu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, sekumpulan orang-orang berbaju hitam. Berkali-kali dia mengerling. Ada semacam kebebasan di faksi itu.

Ya, Dauntless. Faksi para pemberani.

Gumaman dari aula menyentak pikirannya. Dari faksinya sendiri dan dari faksi orang kaku. Peter melongokkan kepala dan dia dapat melihat adanya perpindahan faksi Abnegation ke faksinya.

Gumaman makin mengeras tatkala Peter melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berjubah kelabu meneteskan darahnya ke mangkuk berisi batu bara yang berpijar. _Mangkuk Dauntless_.

Peter menyeringai.

Jika kaum kaku itu memilih Dauntless, mengapa kini dia harus ragu untuk meninggalkan faksinya?

_Peter Hayes_

Peter maju setelah mendengar namanya disebut. Setetes keringat muncul di pelipisnya. Peter meraih pisau, dan menggulung sedikit lengan bajunya. Perlahan, Peter mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

Tetesan darah mengucur menuruni pergelangan tangannya, dan Peter memposisikan tangannya ke atas mangkuk batu-bara tersebut.

Satu pilihan. Dan itu akan mengubah segalanya..

Peter memilih meninggalkan segala kepenatan yang menguras pikiran di faksi lamanya. Dia menanggalkan kacamatanya—yang menjadi cirri khas kaum Erudite—dan berjalan menuju sekelompok orang berbaju hitam.

Dan mendapati gadis kaku itu tengah menatap faksi lama Peter. Bukan mantan faksinya sendiri.

.

OoooO

.

Peter sudah menduganya.

Faksi Dauntless memang tak seteratur faksi lamanya. Tapi dia menyukai ini. Otot yang menegang saat menyambut kereta datang, angin yang membelai kulit wajahnya tatkala Peter berada dalam gerbong kereta. Dan adrenalin yang mengalir deras.

Tak pernah menyangka kalau proses inisiasi pertama semudah ini.

Tapi, bayangan indah itu terhenti saat mereka sampai di atap gedung. Satu peserta asli Dauntless tewas terjatuh saat dia mencoba mendarat.

Peter bergidik. Faksi ini memang bebas, tapi berbahaya.

Nampaknya, bukan hanya Peter saja yang berpikiran serupa. Gadis Abnegation itupun sama. Peter dapat meilhatnya menarik lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan kulit sikunya yang lecet. Seorang Abnegation tentu tak boleh memamerkan kulit tubuhnya. Peter menyeringai. "Oh, ini skandal! Si Kaku ini memamerkan kulitnya!"

Gelak tawa mengiringi perkataan Peter. Dan, Peter dapat melihat kedua pipi Si Kaku itu memerah. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan jika seorang Erudite dapat mem_bully_ seorang Abnegation. Meski kini masing-masing dari mereka harus melepas identitas lamanya.

Namun, kepuasan Peter harus terhenti saat itu juga. Saat dimana Max, salah satu pemimpin faksi Dauntless, memerintahkan semua peserta inisiasi harus melompat dari atap gedung. Ini gila! Peter harusnya tak perlu sekaget ini menerima fakta bahwa memang sebagian faksi Dauntless itu memang gila. Untuk mencapai pintu masuk saja harus terjun dari gedung setinggi ini?

Peter dapat melihat wajah para peserta inisiasi pucat pasi. Pandangan mereka terarah kemana saja. Asal bukan ke Max. Mungkin, saja dirinya juga begitu. Peter dapat menangkap pandangan si gadis kaku itu, dan melihatnya sedikit menyeringai. Kini, si Kaku itu berjalan ke tepi atap gedung, dan melepas jubah kedodoran ala Abnegationnya. Kini, dia hanya memakai kaus ketat yang membalut tubuhnya. _Well_, dia tak jelek-jelek amat, pikir Peter.

Selagi atensi Peter menilai lekuk tubuh gadis kaku itu, Peter dapat melihat dia berdiri di tepi. Angin menyibak helaian rambut pirangnya yang kini berwarna keemasan akibat terpantul sinar matahari. Dan kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke udara.

Terjun bebas.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari Max. "_Ironis_. Justru pelompat pertama yang berani melakukannya harus dilakukan oleh seorang gadis mungil dari faksi Kaku."

Peter dapat merasakan Max tengah menatapnya tajam. Perlahan, dia merasakan amarah membara. Fakta bahwa dia telah dikalahkan gadis kaku itu.

.

OooO

.

Namanya Tris.

Tidak. Peter bukannya menanyakan langsung kepadanya dengan berjabat tangan dan saling bertukar nama atau senyum. Hanya saja, dia dapat mendengar namanya di setiap obrolan orang-orang. Menurut Uriah, pemuda inisiasi asli Dauntless, sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa pelompat pertama namanya akan mudah diingat.

Peter mendengus. Tris boleh berbangga hati menjadi pelompat pertama. Tapi, tidak dengan peringkatnya.

Peter telah membuktikan ucapannya.

Dia dapat melihat bahwa sejauh ini, peringkat Tris selalu lima besar dari posisi bawah. Lihat? Betapa faktor 'sebagai pelompat pertama' tak dapat dipertahankan olehnya.

Dan kini, Peter kembali tersenyum lebar mendapati bahwa hari ini namanya bersanding dengan Tris dalam duel adu fisik hari ini.

Peter tak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini.

_Bukk._

Pukulan pertama mengenai perutnya.

_Bukk_.

Pukulan kedua mengenai wajahnya yang, _well_, lumayanlah untuk ukuran gadis kaku.

_Bukk_.

Pukulan ketiga.

Pukulan keempat.

_Tendangan._

_Tamparan._

Peter kalap melakukan ini. Dia terus melayangkan pukulan, tendangan dan tamparan pada gadis yang telah mengalahkan harga dirinya saat di The Pit lalu. Dia menikmati bagaimana pekik kesakitan yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Stop."

Peter menoleh dan mendapati Alex tengah tersenyum padanya. "Kau menang, Peter. Lawanmu sudah tak berdaya."

Dan itu benar. Gadis itu diam. Meringkuk seolah melindungi dirinya sendiri dari pukulan bertubi-tubinyang dilayangkan Peter. Hingga sesuatu menyadarkan Peter.

_Dia, pingsan?_

.

OoooO

.

Segalanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tes simulasi. Simulasi apa ketakutan yang akan dihadapi di ruang itu.

Dan, tebak apa?

Si Kaku itu memasuki peringkat sepuluh besar dengan mencengangkannya. Bagaimana bisa? Seberapa banyak ketakutan yang dia miliki. Seberapa kemampuan dia untuk melewati ketakutannya dalam jangka waktu hanya _tiga menit_? Sedangkan dirinya sendiri perlu waktu delapan menit untuk melewati kilasan mimpi buruknya.

Ini tak dapat dibiarkan.

Sama seperti halnya Edward, peserta inisiasi yang telah Peter tusuk sebelah matanya dengan pisau margarin karena menempati peringkat pertama.

Tris. Harus. Mendapatkan. Hal. Yang. Sama.

Peter melirik Al. Pemuda mantan faksi Amity yang kini menurun peringkatnya. Salah seorang teman terdekat Tris.

Peter menjentikkan jarinya. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada mendapati teman terdekatmu menusukmu dari belakang.

Dan, ini memang arti yang sesungguhnya. Menusuk.

.

.

.

Peter kini mengerti apa arti dari senjata makan tuan.

Perangkap yang Peter buat untuk menyingkirkan si Kaku itu gagal total. Terima kasih untuk kemunculan Four—instruktur selama masa inisiasinya—yang mendadak muncul laksana pangeran berkuda menyelamatkan si Kaku itu. Tak hanya menyelamatkannya, Four juga memberi beberapa pukulan untuk Peter dan juga Drew.

_Great_.

Peter bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak mengetahui bagaimana tatapan Four ke si Kaku. Meski si Kaku itu tak menyadarinya. Lihat? Si Kaku itu bukan hanya bodoh dan lemah, tapi juga tak peka.

Peter mendengus sambil merintih. Pukulan keras yang diberikan Four di rahangnya ini membuatnya nyeri.

.

OoooO.

.

Ironis.

Di saat beberapa waktu lalu Peter berambisi ingin menghancurkan Tris—si Kaku—saat ini, justru Peter harus memohon-mohon kepadanya untuk membawa serta Peter pergi.

Semua keadaan ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat serum simulasi buatan Erudite merenggut kesadaran kaum Dauntless. Membuat mereka semua laksana robot yang tak segan-segan menembakkan pelurunya kepada semua warga kota. Terutama faksi Abnegation.

Sedangkan Peter?

Beruntung Peter segera menyadari ketidakberesan ini. Karena ini memang perbuatan mantan faksinya. Melalui serum simulasi. Peter bukannya tak terpengaruh, tapi dia menghindar dan lebih memilih menawarkan diri mengontrol kamera pengawas di gedung Dauntless. Peter masih memiliki sifat Erudite. Dan itu yang membuat Jeanine Matthews, pemimpin faksi itu cukup percaya dengan dirinya.

Alih-alih mengikuti faksi Dauntless, Peter menawarkan dirinya sebagai mata-mata faksi Erudite untuk faksi Dauntless. Peter masih cukup punya akal untuk membela dirinya dengan berpaling ke faksi asalnya.

Mudah saja bagi Peter untuk mengawasi ruang kendali, dimana saat ini semua monitor dalam pandangannya menunjukkan bahwa prajurit Dauntless telah menyerang pemukiman faksi Abnegation dan menembaki para pemimpinnya. Peter menikmati wajah-wajah teman yang dikenalinya memiliki pandangan mata kosong dan bergerak sekaku robot.

Gemuruh keributan di lorong luar seketika membuat Peter siaga. Dia meraih pistol, membuka pintu ruang kendali dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya kepada siapapun si pembuat keributan.

_Peter menarik pelatuknya_.

Cairan berwarna merah gelap membasahi bahunya. Peter mengerang. Dan erangan yang sama terdengar dari mulut seorang gadis yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

Tris.

Bersama seorang pemuda laki-laki berbaju biru—Erudite—dan beberapa orang faksi Abnegation.

"Kalau kau maju selangkah, aku bersumpah akan menembakmu hingga mati." Suaranya bergaung di tengah lorong bebatuan ini.

Peter menjatuhkan pistolnya. Darah makin merembes di sekujur lengannya. "Bawa saja aku kemanapun pergi. Toh jika aku tertangkap mereka, aku akan ditembak mati."

Dilihatnya gadis itu mendengus sambil menatap kedua mata Peter. Mungkin untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya berbohong atau tidak.

"Beatrice, cepatlah," kata pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian Erudite itu.

.

OoooO

.

Dan, disinilah Peter berada. Bersama Tris dan Four, beserta beberapa faksi Abnegation yang selamat dari insiden itu, dalam sebuah gerbong kereta yang melaju kencang. Angin yang berhembus membuat lukanya semakin berasa kebas. Peter tak tahu kemana kereta ini membawa dirinya.

_Tris dan Four_.

Peter melirik dari ekor matanya bahwa mereka sedang berciuman. Di hadapan semua orang. Peter mendengus. Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua seperti itu?

.

OooO

"Kita harus melompat." Suara Four terdengar lirih tersapu angin yang berhembus kencang. Deretan pepohonan terlihat di sepanjang tepi rel kereta.

Peter berdiri di ambang pintu gerbong kereta bersama Caleb—yang ternyata adalah kakak si Kaku— dan Marcus Eaton. Mereka bersiap menyongsong untuk terjun turun.

Peter mendarat di tanah dengan keras. Beruntung, pria tua yang bernama Marcus itu menolongnya. Menyeimbangkan dirinya berjalan. "Dimana kita?"

"Di dekat gerbang perbatasan dimana faksi Amity tinggal," jawab pria itu.

Untuk saat ini, Peter hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana mereka membawanya pergi. Sambil menunggu lukanya disembuhkan, benaknya menyusun rencana. Peter tahu ada yang ganjal dari sikap Tris. Seolah gadis itu menyembunyikan suatu rahasia besar. Dan, gadis itu terus saja memegang erat sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Peter tahu benda itu. itu adalah _harddisk_. Dan Peter yakin, bahwa benda itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat penting bagi gadis itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari Peter tinggal di kompleks Amity. Peluru yang bersarang di lengannya pun telah diambil, meski kini masih menyisakan nyeri yang hebat saat Peter menggerakkan tangannya. Dalam waktu ini pulalah, Peter mengetahui beberapa fakta. Pemberontakan faksi Erudite. Dan, pentingnya _harddisk_ itu.

Peter harus mengambilnya dari tangan gadis itu dan mengetahui data apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dan hanya ada satu cara. Mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Keluar."

Peter membalikkan badannya dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menatap tajam dirinya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar meski kini dia menatap Peter dengan benci. "Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?"

Peter menahan senyumnya. Gadis itu memang sudah berubah. Sekarang, Tris bukanlah gadis kaku yang lemah. Peter mengakui itu. Perlahan, Peter berjalan mendekati Tris dan menatapnya balik. "Buat apa kau membuntuti Marcus? Aku melihatmu kemarin, setelah sarapan." Peter dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Keluar."

"Aku di sini karena tak mengerti kenapa _kau_ yang harus menjaga _harddisk_ itu. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini kau tampak tidak stabil."

Gadis itu tertawa. Peter tak mengerti apa yang lucu hingga membuat gadis itu tertawa. "Aku bukan orang bodoh, Kaku. Aku tahu bukan cuma data simulasi yang ada di dalamnya. Dan aku tak mau kembali ke pelukan Erudite. Kalau iya, aku tak akan menolongmu di kompleks Dauntless waktu itu." Dan itu memang kenyataannya. Peter tak tahu dorongan apa yang menyebabkan dia ingin menolong si Kaku ini.

Namun, Tris malah menusuk dada Peter dengan jari telunjuknya. Mengirim getaran aneh yang Peter tak tahu apa itu. "Kau menolongku karena tak mau aku tembak lagi," desisnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Gadis ini telah melecehkannya. "Aku, mungkin bukan pengkhianat, pecinta faksi Abnegation," Peter meraih jari Tris yang berada di dadanya. "tapi, tak seorang pun yang bisa mengontrolku, terutama Erudite."

Dan, Peter tak mengerti, mengapa gadis itu menyerangnya. Menghunjamkan pukulan bertubi-tubi terhadap dirinya. Wajahnya, tulang rusuknya. Pukulan telak yang mengenai lengan Peter membangkitkan amarahnya. Peter balik menyarangkan tinju ke perut gadis itu. Sama seperti apa yang pernah Peter lakukan pada saat duel di inisiasi dulu.

.

OooO

.

Kacau-balau itu pecah tatkala segerombolan prajurit Dauntless pembelot menyerang kompleks Amity. Peter tahu, mereka hanyalah mengincar para Abnegation, tetapi, Peter juga tahu bahwa nyawanya juga dalam bahaya. Saat Peter tengah menyeberangi ruangan untuk menuju pintu keluar, dia melihat seorang wanita berbaju biru tengah mengarahkan pistol kepada dirinya. Whoaa. Seorang Erudite kini memegang pistol? Peter terpana menatapnya. Dia dapat melihat wanita itu menarik pelatuknya. Dirinya akan mati.

Suara peluru terdengar memekakkan. Aneh. Peter tak merasakan sakit dan saat pikirannya kembali fokus, peluru itu menghantam dinding. Retakan terlihat di sepanjang garis dinding yang terhantam peluru. Peter selamat.

Dan itu semua karena Tris telah mendorong sang penembak itu hingga pelurunya hilang kendali.

Peter menatap wajah gadis itu yang kini mengerjapkan matanya. Peter tak percaya. Dirinya telah berhutang nyawa pada Tris.

Dan itu sungguh memalukan.

.

OoooO

.

Peter terpisah dari rombongan Tris saat dirinya berjuang membebaskan diri dari prajurit Dauntless tersebut. Peter tak tahu kemana arah Tris, Caleb atau Four. Peter hanya berjuang sekuat tenaga mengindari peluru yang senantiasa berdesing memekakkan telinganya.

Peter menoleh ke belakang dan dapat dia lihat bahwa pria berseragam hitam itu tengah memburu dirinya. Hingga dia terhenti karena telah menabrak seseorang di depannya.

Seorang wanita Erudite—

"_Halo Peter Hayes,"_ ucapnya.

—dan dia adalah Jeanine Matthews. Pemimpin mantan faksinya dulu, yang kini sedang menyeringai lebar.

Detik berikutnya, Peter segera menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah duduk di sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menuju markas besar Erudite.

.

OoooO

.

"Tak sulit. Kau hanya harus membuktikan bahwa dirimu akan setia kepada faksi yang telah membesarkanmu ini. Kepada Erudite," ucap Jeanine sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tubuh Peter kaku. Kini, dia menyadari bahwa ucapan Tris memang benar adanya. Jika memungkinkan, dia akan memilih untuk kembali ke faksi lamanya. Namun, di Dauntless, Peter juga menemukan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang bebas. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengontrolnya. Termasuk Erudite sekalipun.

"Bagaimana? Kau hanya perlu membantuku untuk menangkap bocah Divergent itu. Anak dari pemimpin faksi kaku. Beatrice Prior."

_Beatrice? Tris?_ Pikirnya.

Wanita itu masih menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

Perlahan, Peter menganggukkan kepalanya. "Satu syarat. Jika gadis kaku itu tertangkap, akulah yang akan menjaganya. Bagaimana?"

Jeanine mengangguk.

Namun, Peter tak akan semudah itu percaya. "Aku perlu bukti dan saksi akan perjanjian kita. Setelah itu, aku akan memberitahumu cara memancing dia agar dengan sukarela menyerahkan dirinya kemari."

.

Ooooo

.

Panggilan telepon dari petugas _receptionist_ memberitahu Peter bahwa ada seorang Divergent datang ke markas Erudite.

"Dia seorang gadis. Kuperkirakan berumur sekitar enam belas tahun. Berambut pirang, sesuai dengan perkiraan anda, Mr. Hayes."

Peter mengangguk, dan segera melesat menuju lift terdekat. Dia menekan tombol menuju lantai satu.

Tris tengah berdiri di lobi. Tatapannya kaku. Begitupula tubuhnya.  
Peter mengernyitkan alisnya. Sikap yang terlalu luar biasa untuk gadis itu. "Kami diperintahkan untuk membawamu ke atas."

Tris hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti dirinya menuju lift.

Peter punya rencana.

Mungkin, sebuah misi untuk membalas budi.

.

.

**Finish**

.

.

**A/N:**

Ga bisa ngomong banyak karena ini ngetiknya sambil buru-buru dikejar deadline. Sungguh... ide ini sungguh jahat muncul di akhir menjelang deadline.

Kalau ada waktu akan aku revisi ulang.

**Typo?** Please tell me where is it. I'll correct it as soon as I can. Thanks.

.

.

**Fang**


End file.
